


Under Pressure

by Reis_Asher



Series: Ownership [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, D/s, Dom/sub, Hannor, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Connor, Teasing, android murder scene, blowjob, connor disobeys hank, hank and connor work on a case, hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor and Hank are hunting a serial killer while trying to navigate their relationship dynamics. Faced with bodies piling up and a reluctant witness, the pressure's on to find the killer before they strike again.At home, Connor disobeys an order from his Lieutenant and is faced with his disappointment. Feeling like a failure, Connor knows he must do better to please Hank - both at work and in the bedroom.





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the next part of Ownership! I have the next part written (but not yet edited) and it closes this arc nicely, but I haven't decided if I'm going to be done with the series after that or if I want to continue. I have to say, I *love* this dynamic for Hank and Connor. It's so hot and yet sweet at the same time.

Connor fired at the targets with perfect accuracy. He handed the gun to Hank with a smirk. Hank took it and leaned in until he was almost close enough to kiss Connor’s ear.

“Showoff. We’ll see how cocky you are when you’re down on your knees for me.” Hank hit the button and shot the targets. Pretty respectable, for a human. Connor turned his audio amp back up, trying to ignore the arousal that Hank had ignited with his words. He wanted to get down on his knees for Hank right now, but they were at the range and Gavin was a hundred feet away, keeping one beady eye on them as he reloaded.

They weren’t supposed to play the game at work, yet that was turning out to be an impossible rule to follow. Connor wanted to submit to Hank all the time. It wasn’t so easy to just turn that impulse off whenever he stepped into the building.

Last night had been intense for both of them. Connor tried not to recall it, but the android curse of perfect memory made that impossible. He’d cried in Hank’s arms, overwhelmed by the intimacy between them. Whatever he’d expected anal sex to be like, it had been something far more intense. No wonder humans seemed to center their whole lives around sex. The Eden Club made a lot more sense now, though Connor couldn’t imagine sharing such a thing with a stranger. The mechanics of sex, perhaps, but not intimacy.

“Okay, I think we’re done here. I've let off a little steam.” They stepped into the lobby and Hank took off his hearing protection. “Back to the fuckin’ case.” They were still at an impasse, and with a string of human and android bodies piling up, the pressure was on them to find the killer before they could strike again.

“Hank, I’m getting something.” Connor dialed up the police radio chatter that he was always tuned into while on duty. A body. Android. Shot dead in an apparent break in. Their human master was unharmed, miraculously. Finally, someone living. Someone who could talk and possibly give them a motive, something, anything at all. “I think we might have a lead, Lieutenant. You won't like it. There's another body. A non-deviant android.” He looked into Hank’s eyes and tried to force away the memory of that intense gaze from the night before.

They had a job to do. They couldn’t afford distractions.

***

The android's human owner was distraught when they reached the house. Hank passed the woman off to Connor’s care, unwilling or perhaps unable to deal with her hysterical reaction. Connor could understand why she would be upset. Deviant or not, the sight of the android with her thirium pump brutally torn out of her chest and discarded on the floor had made his own skip a beat.

“My name is Connor Anderson. Please, sit down, ma'am,” Connor said for the third time. “If we’re going to find out who did this, I’m going to need your co-operation.” He held out his hand, hoping for a handshake or some symbol of trust, but the woman ignored Connor's gesture until he retracted his hand.

“What's the point?" The owner rubbed at her red eyes. “You’re just an android working for the cops, you don’t care that another android was killed. Just tell me to buy a replacement and get out of here already."

“I'm a deviant, and I assure you this scene upsets me,” Connor explained. “I want to find the killer, ma’am. So does he.” He gestured to Hank, who was studying a blue bloodstain that was still visible to the human eye. The scene was still fresh. If they could get something out of this witness, they might be able to follow the trail before it went cold.

“A human and android detective team. What’s that like?” The lady opened her mouth as if to say more, but paused at the last moment, closing her mouth as if she'd said too much.

“Did you get a look at the assailant?” Connor asked. The lady shook her head. “It was dark. I couldn’t see anything. Leslie was calling for help but I couldn’t find her.” She broke down in sobs again.

“Connor!” Hank yelled. “Come over here a sec.” Connor stood up and nodded to the woman before walking over and kneeling next to Hank. “Analyze this bloodstain, would you? I want to know the model number.” Connor dipped his fingers in the thirium, licking it. Hank cringed slightly and Connor suppressed a smirk. He probably wasn’t getting kissed tonight, even if he did run his cleaning cycle. A shame. He loved it when Hank showered him with kisses and praise.

“This isn’t blood from the android in the other room. She was an AP700. This blood came from an PL600. In addition, the blood spatter would indicate this android was shot," Connor shared his analysis after reconstructing the scene.

“Maybe our serial killer is an android.” Hank raised an eyebrow. “Would explain why they’ve slipped through our grasp so far. Maybe we’ve been barking up the wrong tree. There's no sign of a gun, though. Are you sure your analysis is correct?” Hank sighed. “Get anything out of her?”

“She’s hysterical, but I also sense she’s hiding something. “She seems to be of the opinion that his crime won’t be investigated properly because the victim was an android. She seems too distraught for her android to be non-deviant as she claims.”

Hank sighed. “I assume you told her the truth. She still won't confide in you, huh?”

“I did, but she still seems reluctant to talk. I’ll see what else I can ascertain, but I’m not sure I can convince her.”

“Well, I’ll start working the android angle. It’s something to go on. We should take off soon, Connor. It’s getting late.” Hank squeezed Connor’s shoulder. Perhaps Hank would be too tired for sex tonight, but just knowing he got to go home and serve Hank was enough to make Connor shiver with anticipation.

***

“Lay down on the bed, Connor.” Connor was all too eager to obey Hank’s order. He stood from his kneeling position and climbed onto the mattress, still fully clothed. His fly was open and his cock was hard from Hank’s hands, but he’d barely given Connor more than a few fleeting touches and strokes. Oh, how Hank loved to tease. And how Connor loved to be teased, to have Hank's attention focused on him like Connor was the center of his world.

Connor’s cock twitched as Hank produced a silk rope from the bedside drawer. Hank climbed on top of him, straddling Connor's body. His weight was nice on top of Connor, pressing him down into the mattress.

“Hold your wrists together.” Hank's voice was breathy and hoarse, his cheeks flushed already, and Connor did as he was told. Hank took great care binding his wrists, checking the rope wasn’t too tight.

“You can’t hurt me, Lieutenant," Connor reminded him. "I don't feel pain."

“That doesn't mean you can't be damaged, and I'm not taking that chance. Now be quiet.” Hank unbuttoned his shirt, running his fingers across Connor’s bare chest. His fingers passed over Connor’s stomach like a ghost, his tender touch setting off every sensor beneath the surface of Connor’s skin. He took his time kissing where his hands had traced, worshipping Connor’s body. “You’re so perfect, Connor,” Hank whispered. His breath tickled Connor’s cock, which twitched, begging for the touch of Hank’s lips and mouth. How would it feel, to be inside Hank’s mouth? Connor tugged at his bonds, testing their strength, eager to brush his cock against Hank’s beard.

“Nice try, Connor,” Hank said, a smirk on his face. He sat up, removing himself from Connor’s reach. Connor bucked his hips up off the bed. “You’re so eager. You need to learn a little patience.”

Hank got up and left the room. Connor whined, and Hank returned with a rag. “You’re so demanding. Didn’t I tell you to be quiet?” He wrapped the cloth around Connor’s mouth, tying it behind his head. "There. Now I can concentrate on what I'm doing."

Without warning, he leaned down and ran his tongue up the full length of Connor’s shaft. Connor emitted a muffled cry, struggling against the rope as Hank teased him with his tongue. Hank took his time testing the waters, his blue eyes paying attention to every sound and movement Connor made.

“Still so noisy. If you can stay still and be quiet for one whole minute, I’ll give you what you want.”

Connor nodded. Hank immediately went back to licking, stroking the base of Connor's shaft as he teased the head of his penis with his tongue. Connor thought about deactivating his sensors to get through the minute, but that would be against the spirit of the game. Hank needed him to obey, and obey he would. He’d be a good boy and not make so much noise. He’d resist the urge to cry out at how amazing Hank’s tongue and hand felt on him.

Hank dipped his tongue into Connor's slit, picking up a bead of pre-cum pooling there, and Connor’s systems lit up with warnings. Before he could halt his program, he was coming, his seed coating Hank’s face and beard.

Hank wiped his face. The disappointment in his eyes made Connor’s thirium pump constrict.

“I didn’t give you permission to come.” Hank stood up and walked around the bed. Connor closed his eyes as his systems stabilized. “I thought you’d have better self-control than that.” He untied the gag and the silk rope, tossing them in the bedside drawer. “Kneel here until I get back.” Connor stood up, kneeling in the spot Hank had indicated. Connor kept his head low, knowing he’d let Hank down.

“Let me make it up to you. I—"

“No.” Hank shut the bedroom door and headed out into the living room. Connor soon heard the sound of porn mixed with Hank’s groans as he jerked himself off.

Connor didn’t even get hard.

***

The bedroom door opened some time later. Connor scanned Hank. There were a few more beers in him, but not too many. He walked past Connor and climbed up on the bed.

“Come on up,” Hank said. There was a conciliatory tone to his voice that Connor knew he didn’t deserve, but he wasn't about to argue. Hank wrapped his arms around Connor, pulling him close.

“I’m sorry,” Connor said. “I didn’t monitor my state of arousal.”

“You got carried away. It happens. Ruined my plans, but I’m not going to punish you for it. You look like you’ve punished yourself enough already.” Hank ran his hands through Connor’s hair. Connor moved into Hank’s touch, wanting more even though he knew he was a failure. His Lieutenant was disappointed in him. He had to do better.

“I was thinking about the case,” Hank said. “We’re missing something, Connor. I feel like we’re close, and whatever that lady is hiding is the key to cracking the case.”

“Would you like me to interview her again?” Connor asked.

“No, as much as I hate people, I think she might open up better with me. Call it a hunch. I'll bring her in for a chat tomorrow.” Hank kissed Connor’s head. “Stay here with me. Don’t kneel on the floor tonight.”

Connor monitored Hank’s breathing until he fell asleep, then put himself in standby mode to await the morning.

***

Connor watched Hank enter the interrogation room from the other side of the mirrored glass. Hank looked well-rested enough (for Hank at least), but he still clutched his coffee like he really needed it. Connor knew this case was getting under his skin. He didn’t like not solving a case, especially one where the killer was still targeting victims.

Connor sat in the chair, feeling like he should kneel. He hardly ever sat on the furniture at home, but he didn’t want to explain to any officer who walked in why he was kneeling on the floor. That might raise some awkward questions. Instead he watched the witness through the window. Yes, she was definitely hiding something. Her eyes seemed to stray to the ring on her finger.

Wait... she was married? Connor hadn’t seen any indication of that in her file. He brought it up again and noted that she was indeed listed as single. Perhaps the ring was merely for decorative purposes, but no, it was obviously a plain wedding band. She twisted it on her finger and started to cry again.

Hank sighed, and Connor saw the furrow in his brow. He was getting nowhere.

A thought stuck Connor out of nowhere and he stood up, flipping a switch on the control panel. He walked to the interrogation room and placed his hand on the plate. The door opened for him and he stepped inside, letting it close. He leaned down and whispered in Hank’s ear, low enough that he would be able to hear it but that it would be inaudible to the woman sitting ten feet away.

“I’ve turned off the recording.”

Hank shot him a quizzical glance as if he was crazy.

“Trust me. Stand up like you're going to leave,” Connor whispered. Hank rose from his chair, tucking it under the table. Connor kissed Hank, thrusting his tongue inside Hank's mouth so there could be no mistake that it was anything other than a romantic kiss.

Hank tore himself away as if stung. “Connor, what the _fuck_ are—"

“Oh my God.” The woman stared at them. “You’re—"

Connor looked at Hank, hoping to convey his apology in a glance. He turned back to the witness. “The same as Leslie and you, am I correct? You keep looking at your wedding band,” Connor pointed out. “Only thing is, you’re not married. Leslie wasn't just your housekeeping android, was she? She was deviant and you were lovers.”

“I loved her more than anything, but the rest of the world’s not ready for humans to date androids. They're still wrapping their heads around the concept of androids having feelings at all. I was smart enough to keep our relationship a secret from other humans, but I never thought I’d have to keep it a secret from androids.” The woman buried her hands in her short, blonde hair. “Yes, I saw the killer. How could I not? He ripped my wife’s heart out while yelling about the betrayal of androids dating 'filthy humans'. I tried to stop him—I shot him—but he got away. I disposed of the gun before you arrived and pretended to be in bed. I’m sorry.”

“That explains the thirium on the floor,” Hank said. “Why didn’t you tell us? Why hide the gun? Why would you cover for a killer?”

“The killer is a deviant android. What’s going to happen to him if he gets caught?” The woman closed her eyes, leaning on the table. “He’ll be sent back to Cyberlife and torn apart to find out what went wrong. Just like Leslie feared would happen to her.”

“Deviant or not, he killed your wife,” Connor pointed out. “We can assume he’s targeting human and android couples. He would have killed you too if you hadn't fought back.”

“I wish he had. There’s nothing left for me. Seeing him get disposed of like just another piece of property isn’t going to bring Leslie back.”

“Markus is doing his best. Changes to the android laws are coming. Progress takes time,” Connor pointed out.

“Well, they’re too late to help us. I hope they don’t come too late for you.” She walked past Connor to the door, which Connor opened for her. “I’m free to go?”

“You’re free to go,” Hank said. His voice was thicker and more gravelly than usual. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you,” the woman said. “That’s the first time anyone said that to me.” She walked through the station towards the exit. Hank let the door of the interrogation room slide shut.

“I’m sorry,” Connor said. “I shouldn’t have kissed you without permission.”

“It was a brilliant strategy, Connor. Besides, I like kissing you. Even if it’s not on command.” Hank grinned. “Thanks to you, we have a possible motive. You were right about the gun. Sorry I dismissed your theory out of hand. I should have known you always turn out to be right.” He glanced over towards the closed door. “Kiss me again, Connor.”

Connor was all too happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, please leave comments and kudos! It means a lot to know people are reading.


End file.
